ellorienfandomcom-20200214-history
Eladrin
Eladrin Most Eladrin are humans kidnapped at a young age by servants of the Fair Folk. They are treated as toys, pets or slaves by the capricious Fey. Their captivity within the Feywild begins to warp them, body and soul until they become fey themselves. Once the transformation has completed, they are no longer human but Eladrin. As such, they acquire traits that enable them to leave the Feywild. Some do so as escaped slaves, others travel the planes as a faithful servant to their Fair Folk master. Physical Description Eladrin develop very elven features. They are easily mistaken for elves or half elves, though often taller. An Eladrin's height is usually between 5′ 5″ and 6′ 2″. They are slim, weighing in between 130 and 180 pounds, and even the strongest simply look athletic rather than muscle-bound. They usually have pale complexions and long straight hair, which is often an unearthly shade such as pale blue, purple, emerald green, silver or golden blond. Their ears are long and pointed, and their eyes are pearly orbs of vibrant blue, deep purple, emerald green or bright yellow, lacking pupils. Traits Culture The return from the Feywild is often a traumatic one. Time rarely passes smoothly between the two realms. The Eladrin may feel like they were gone only a few weeks or months to return and find that many decades have passed and all their friends and family are gone. Conversely, the Eladrin has grown into maturity even by Fey standards to come back to a world in which a single day- or no time at all- has passed. There is no pattern or predictability to it. Humans, especially those were close to the child who became an Eladrin, will typically react in extreme ways to the change- if they are capable of acknowledging the Eladrin is truly that child at all. For this reason, most Eladrin withdraw from the human world to seek out the company of elves or community of their own. Some, however, become adventurers and travel with chosen companions. Not all Eladrin are free from the Fair Folk who claimed them; some are loyal to the Lords of the Feywild and are covertly carrying out their master's agenda, which might include finding promising children to take back with them. Eladrin Alignments Their experience in the Feywild generally imprints a chaotic nature of some kind on the Eladrin. The Fair Folk are extremely capricious, more so than the earthborn elves but rarely inherently evil like the Drow. The Eladrin share this trait. Most Eladrin adventurers are chaotic good, chaotic neutral, or neutral good. Eladrin Names Most Eladrin are gifted with new names by their Fair Folk masters. These names might be beautiful and complicated names in Old Elvish, or they might be whimsical if not nonsensical nicknames based around some physical or personality trait that their master admires or is amused by. Oftentimes, Eladrin have both. It is common for Eladrin, even those who were eager to escape from the Fairfolk generally keep the name, it often being their only possession when they find their way back to the physical world. Suggested Starting Classes/Motivations Within the Feywild, the Fair Folk live as gods. Eladrin are cut off from other forms of divinity and as such, they make poor clerics and paladins. However, their fey-touched souls often have the kind of affinity for nature that makes for excellent druids. Eladrin also have an affinity for both magic and warcraft and their high dexterity and adaptable natures make them adroit at most other classes. *Eladrin Bard *Eladrin Duelist *Eladrin Druid *Eladrin Fighter *Eladrin Psion *Eladrin Ranger *Eladrin Rogue *Eladrin Sorcerer *Eladrin Witch *Eladrin Wizard